One to Rule Them All
by trunksvegetafrodoclex
Summary: My first Sailor Moon fiction. Everybody is going to have someone. Who is this new enemy that wants Serena? Who will protect her? Find out more inside!
1. Prologue

One to Rule Them All  
  
by: trunksvegetafrodo  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginal Sailor Moon characters. I LOVE Sailor Moon. But I don't own it.  
  
Prologue  
  
Earth  
  
The girls are getting ready to graduate from high school. Hotaru grew to her rightful age and is going to graduate with the girls. Amara, Michelle, and Trista are graduating with the inners. Since they are all the same age. Darien decided to stay and go to Tokyo University and study to be a doctor. Serena bought a mansion. And all but Serena and Darien move into it. Serena is living with her parents till she graduates then she will move in with the others. She wants to spend as much time as possible with her family before she moves out.   
  
Kinmoku  
  
Queen Kikyuu keeps having a dream about a woman with blond hair asking for help on Earth. She doesn't know if the girl in her dreams is Sailor Moon or not because the girls hairs is down and falls around her ankles(It's not in the little buns that Serena wears) and it's pure white. She decides to send her sister and her court to help the girl that saved the universe. She also has a dream telling her to find the Senshi that protects the cosmos. (we all know who that will be) It is that same girl from the other dream and she has them back to back.   
  
Tell me what you think of this summary for my newest story. This is just to get you up to date on where the first chapter is going to start. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 What Does the Future Hold?

One To Rule Them All  
  
By: trunksvegetafrodo  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 1 - What Does the Future Hold?  
  
Serena: "Darien do you think we should tell the others?"  
  
Darien looked at the petite blonde sitting beside him on the park bench, he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
Darien: "We'll tell the girls tonight after the meeting. Do you remember when we made the decision? It seems just like yesterday not two years ago."  
  
She nods her head and sighs.  
  
-flashback - 1 week after Galaxia was defeated and the Starlights went home-  
  
Darien and Serena are sitting in his apartment drinking tea. They turn to each other and say  
  
"I want to break-up," she whispered.  
  
"I don't think we should be together anymore," he whispered.  
  
They look at each other stunned for a moment than start laughing.  
  
Darien: "Well it looks like we both want the same thing, it's because we've both fallen in love with someone else isn't it."  
  
She nods her head and they both start talking about the ones they love when someone knocks on the door. Darien goes to answer it and is shocked to find Trista standing there. He ushers her into the living room. Serena gasps when she sees Trista.  
  
Serena: "Trista, what are you doing here?"  
  
Trista: "I've come to tell you two not to worry about Small Lady, she will still be born. I've also come to tell you that we have a new enemy coming, I'm just not sure when. The only reason I know we have a new enemy is I was watching Small Lady thru the gate when suddenly it went black. I could only see the present. So whoever wins this battle will decide the future."  
  
Serena: "How do you know that Rini will still be born, when we defeat the enemy. Darien and I have decided not to stay together, and to just stay friends?"  
  
Trista smiles before she replies," I never said that Small Lady was still going to be the prince's daughter. Even though he will still be the King of the Earth and you will still be Queen just not of the Earth. Everything will turn out for good in the end, because we know that good always triumphs over evil. All you two need to worry about right now is on telling the others about both problems. You'll have to call a scout meeting to tell the others about the new enemy, but that doesn't mean you have to tell them about you two breaking-up just yet. you'll know when the time is right to tell them. You know that all of your scouts will support you in anything you decide princess."  
  
Serena gets her communicator out and send a message to all the scouts telling them to meet at Darien's in half a hour.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Darien: "We'd better start going to the temple, you know how Raye gets when someone is late. We did call this meeting so we should probably be there on time."  
  
Serena nods her head and the two leave the park.  
  
Each in their own little world as they think back to that meeting.  
  
-start flashback-  
  
Amara: "Why did you call of us here?"  
  
Serena looks at Darien, then her Scouts, then at Trista, who is sitting beside her on the couch, than to her Scouts again. Trista nods her head in understanding.  
  
Trista: "We have a new enemy approaching."  
  
Everyone: "WHAT!!, WHEN!"  
  
Hotaru: What can you tell mama Trista?"  
  
Trista: "There's not much I can tell you."  
  
She goes on to tell everyone about what happened at the Gates of Time. All of the girls are shocked to say the least, and silently crying for the one they all love and may never see again. Hotaru is sitting in Amara's lap crying when she looks up.  
  
Hotaru: "Rini is only truly gone if we give up hope in our Princess and in ourselves."  
  
Serena: "Guys, we are going to start training everyday but Sunday."  
  
Mina: "Why not Sunday?"  
  
Serena: "I don't want us to tire ourselves out we are going to need at least one day a week to relax and rest. On Sundays we will still meet and just have fun. Now, does anyone now where we can train without the worry of someone watching?"  
  
Michelle: "We can train at our house. We have a couple hundred acres for a backyard with a wooded area. There is also a stream that runs thru the woods and a little pond."  
  
Serena: "Now that it's settled, we start training tomorrow after school."  
  
-End Flashback- -Meanwhile on Kinmoku-  
  
Kikyuu : I think I need to send my sister and her Starlights back to Earth.  
  
Kokyuu: What do you mean? Send them back to Earth?  
  
Kikyuu: Can't you see the four that went to Earth are withering away? They don't eat or sleep. All they do is sit and stare at the sky. She doesn't want to rule that's why she told me that I would be the next queen. I now she fell in love while she was on Earth. They all did. I'm also sending them back because I have a feeling that there is going to be trouble there and they are going to need their help.  
  
Kokyuu: Alright, mother what ever you think is best. Do you want me to go and summon them to the throne room?  
  
Kikyuu nods her head, and her daughter runs out the door. A few minutes later 7 males and 2 females enter the room. Kokyuu goes to stand beside her mother. The other eight stand wondering just why they were called there.  
  
Kikyuu looks at her sister and smiles.  
  
Kikyuu: My dearest twin, I know that your heart is troubled. You've already told me that you don't want to rule.  
  
The seven males gasp when they hear this, and look towards Princess Kakyuu with questions in their eyes.  
  
Kikyuu: So, I've decided to let you and your court go and live on Earth, but only on one condition.  
  
Kakyuu: What is that one condition?  
  
Kikyuu: You come and visit and let us visit often.  
  
Kakyuu: Okay but what's wrong?  
  
Kikyuu: I could never hide anything from you could I? I've been having a dream of a woman with white hair, that streams to the ground around her. She asks me to send help to Earth and they are going to have to find Sailor Cosmos. I don't know who the girl is or even if Sailor Cosmos exists. I know that Kakyuu and Kokyuu knows the legend but do you 7 know the legend of Sailor Cosmos.  
  
The seven men shake their heads no and wait for her to tell them.  
  
Kikyuu: There is one Sailor who will be queen to rule over everything and everyone. She is the kindest and gentlest person you could ever hope to meet. When she takes her throne all evil will be stopped and the cosmos will be finally be at peace. She will have such enormous power she can kill with a thought and create life with a thought. She will be immortal as will her court. Anyone she wants to can also become immortal. She will be born of royalty and have a shape familiar to one and all on her forehead. you will not expect it to be her to be the one, but it will make sense, when you find out who she is.  
  
The four that had been to Earth had their ideas who it could be. They each one thought of the same person...Serena.  
  
Kakyuu: Why are you sending all of the Starlights with me, won't you need to keep some here to guard you?  
  
Kikyuu: No, I have my own Starlights and when Cosmos takes her throne we will not have anymore wars.  
  
The seven Starlights and one princess bow to their queen and turn to pack to leave for Earth.  
  
Kokyuu: Why didn't you tell her that she would still be queen , just not here.  
  
Kikyuu: It's not my place to tell her. She'll find out on her own.  
  
-Back on Earth at Raye's temple-  
  
Raye: I wonder why they wanted to hold the meeting here instead of at the house?  
  
Mina: I don't know I hope everything is okay. Do you know anything about this Trista?  
  
Trista just looks at everyone and shrugs her shoulders. "You know I can't tell you anything about the future unless it's vital."  
  
-Back to Darien and Serena-  
  
They are just going past the arcade when they hear a scream in an alley.  
  
Serena: Darien, you call the girls and tell them where we are and I'll transform and try to keep it occupied till they get here.  
  
Darien: Right. Girls we have a youma attacking near the arcade come quick.  
  
As he closes his communicator he transforms into Tuxedo Mask. He runs to help Eternal Moon.  
  
Trista: Alright girls let's go Serena needs our help.  
  
Everyone: Right  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Uranus Crystal Power!  
  
Pluto Crystal Power!  
  
In a flurry of colors the girls transform and rush to the arcade. Once they get there they see Tuxedo Mask slumped next to a wall and the youma has it hand around ESM's neck.  
  
Uranus: Uranus World Shaking  
  
Neptune: Neptune Deep Submerge  
  
Pluto: Pluto Deadly Scream  
  
The attacks combine and hit the monster square in the back. It screams as the attack hit it than throws ESM into the wall. There is a sickening crack after she hits and Tuxedo Mask rushes over to her, but she's out cold.  
  
Mars: Mars Flame Sniper  
  
Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody  
  
Venus: Love and Beauty Shock  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution  
  
Their attacks hit the monster at the same time and kill it. Everyone rushes over to ESM and she isn't moving. She had already changed back into Serena. They detransform and decide to take her to the hospital. They rush to the emergency room. They take Serena into surgery to repair the fractures in her skull. Ami goes to telephone her parents. The nurse at the front desk is asking question for the forms.  
  
Nurse: So what happened?  
  
Amara: She was attacked by a youma.  
  
Nurse: Then she is lucky to have survived.  
  
Michelle: How long will she be in surgery?  
  
Nurse: I don't know, who can fill out these forms till her parents get here?  
  
Darien: I can.  
  
So she hands him a clipboard and he sits down to fill them out. Her parents and brother Sammy rush into the hospital. Trista walks up to them and explains as much as she can as to what happened. They all sit down and wait. A few hours go by and the doctors come out.  
  
Sammy: how's my sister?  
  
Doctor: She went through the surgery fine. Now we just have to wait and see when she wakes up. She had a lot of pressure on her brain and some internal bleeding, but she should be fine. You should be able to go to her room in a few hours. But only one at a time. They all nod and decide to let her family have the first turns and wait.  
  
The Scouts and Darien are sitting in the waiting room. Trying to decide how to see her.  
  
Mina: how about we take turns and stay in there about fifteen minutes than we'll each stay a shift till she wakes up. That way one of us will be there when she wakes up.  
  
They all agree to this and try to decide on the rotation. It will first be the Inner, then the Outers and finally Darien.  
  
-Five Days Later (in the park)-  
  
Nine lights are seen landing in the park. You see nine beautiful people. They are wondering where to go to first, when they see someone they haven't seen in a long time, Mina. Mina sees the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu but she doesn't know who the others are with them.  
  
Mina: Hey, Yaten did you miss me? She screams as she runs and jumps into his arms.  
  
Yaten: Like another hole in my head.  
  
The other snicker.  
  
Seiya: Where is Meatball Head.  
  
Mina hangs her head and tells the others about Serena's accident. They gasp. They decide to go to the hospital and see how she is doing. The meet the other Senshi in the waiting room. Seiya runs to Serena's room and sees Amara sitting beside the bed holding Serena's hand. you can see her shoulders shake from her crying. You can barely make out what she is saying.  
  
Amara: Please, wake up Moon Face. Please Kitten.  
  
She keeps repeating it. Over and over. Seiya clears his throat to let her know that he is there. She turns to look at him and sees Michelle standing behind him. She is about to tell him to get lost when Michelle shakes her head no. So Amara gets up and leaves Seiya in the room alone with Serena. He sits down and cradles her hand between his.  
  
Seiya: Please Serena you have to wake up. I.......................................... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What is he going to say? What is going to happen? Will Serena ever wake up? Will Darien and Serena ever tell their secrets. Find out next time on One to Rule Them All. Read and Review. 


	3. Chapter 2 Why We Do What We Do!

Chapter 2 - Why We Do What We Do!  
  
Serena sits straight up in her bed and screams: Darien. Than she lays back down and appears just as she did before.  
  
-in the waiting room-  
  
Darien's chest started to tighten up. He knew something was wrong.. He suddenly got up from his seat and rand down the hall towards Serena's room, startling the other occupants of the room. The 14 other people in the room looked at each other for about a split second then got up and ran after Darien. They made it to Serena's room just as she screamed.  
  
-in Serena's room-  
  
Seiya turned to see everyone if the hall. The Sol Senshi were looking between Serena and Darien. While the Starlights were looking between him and Serena. Seiya got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Darien took the seat beside the bed and took her hand. He prayed she would wake up soon. The senshi left to leave the two in peace. They decided to go back to the waiting room. Kakyuu quietly left the group to go and find Seiya. She found him sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. He didn't hear her coming so he jumped when she put her arms around his waist. He hugged her to him and they cried on each other's shoulders. They cried for the one they loved.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Seiya and Kakyuu made their way to the waiting room. Darien was still in Serena's room.  
  
Seiya: You guys go home. You have school tomorrow and don't argue with me. Would Serena want you to miss school because of her?  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
Seiya: That's what I thought. I'm going to send Darien home he looks like hell. I'm not going to leave her until she wakes up, no matter how long it takes.  
  
Amara starts to protest but Trista puts her hand on her shoulder and shakes her head.  
  
Amara: Why don't you guys stay with us. Our house is big enough and it's only a few blocks from here.  
  
Michelle: That way we can all catch up on what has been going on for everyone.  
  
Taiki: That's very considerate of you. Are you sure you don't mind us staying, or that you'll have enough room.  
  
Hotaru: Of, course. We wouldn't offer if we didn't  
  
Kakyuu: Where are my manners? Let me introduce you to the other Starlights while Seiya goes to talk to Darien. The first one dressed in gray is Toji.  
  
Toji bows to everyone, but keeps his eyes on Raye. While she keeps her eyes on him and starts to blush.  
  
Kakyuu: Next, the one dressed in indigo is Kiley. He's Taiki's twin brother.  
  
Kiley bows to everyone, but seems to only have eyes for Lita. She blushes and keeps staring at him.  
  
Kakyuu: Next, dressed in forest green is Kenji.  
  
He bows to everyone, but blushes when he sees Hotaru is staring at him.  
  
Kakyuu: Finally there is Yolchi who is wearing Burgundy.  
  
Yolchi bows to everyone, but he eyes are locked onto Trista's.  
  
Trista: We'll wait for Darien than all walk home.  
  
Everyone: 'kay  
  
-Serena's Room-  
  
Seiya stopped just outside of the room and took a deep breathe before he walked inside and put his hand on Darien's shoulder. Darien looked up to see Seiya standing beside him and he could see the pain and love in Seiya's love over Serena. Seiya could tell that Darien hadn't left the hospital because his clothes were all crumpled and he looked haggard.  
  
Seiya: Why don't you go home with the other's and get some rest. I don't plan on leaving her side until she wakes up. I'm never going to leave her again.  
  
Darien: It's all my fault this happened. She was protecting me. Did you hear what I said? She's like this because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. She got hurt trying to protect me. Why Serena, why?  
  
Seiya: She loves you, why else. Did she ever tell you what happened during the final battle with Galaxia?  
  
Darien: No, she didn't like to talk about how everyone died. It really upset her. Why?  
  
Seiya told Darien all about it. How the Inners gave their lives to protect ESM and the Starlights. How they asked the Starlights to protect ESM and the Earth in their place. How Uranus and Neptune joined Galaxia and stole Saturn and Pluto's starseeds. But, it was all a ploy to try and steal Galaxia's starseeds. She didn't have one. The Starlights tried to protect ESM while still trying to defeat Galaxia, but ESM ended up protecting them. And how if it wasn't for ChibiChibi, ESM would have lost her own starseeds. How it just took her caring for Galaxia for her to defeat her.  
  
Darien was shocked, he had no idea that Serena had went through all of that. He was crying. He could see why Serena loved Seiya. You could see the love and compassion in his eyes. He could see how much Seiya loved Serena. Darien got up and started to leave. He turned to Seiya.  
  
Darien: You know Serena still lives with her parents even though she owns her own place. I still have my apartment and will be moving into her house in a few weeks. All of her Senshi live there. She has rooms for all of us even you. She was hoping you would come back to Earth.  
  
Seiya was shocked to say the least. He thought that by now they would have been married. His meatball head wanted him to come back to Earth, maybe he does have a chance.  
  
-the waiting room-  
  
Darien walks into the waiting room to find everyone off into little groups. Raye, Mina, Yaten, and Toji are seated together talking. Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Yolchi are talking. Hotaru, Lita, Kiley, and Kenji are talking. Ami, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu are seated together talking. Darien goes towards the last group and sits down. Kakyuu introduces the four Starlights he hasn't met.  
  
Darien: You can go on home. I'm going to go shower and change. I'm going to stay here. I'll stay in the waiting room.  
  
Kakyuu: I'll stay with you.  
  
They all get up to leave. All but Darien and Princess Kakyuu turn right. Darien and Kakyuu turn left to go towards his apartment. Darien and Kakyuu walked in silence to his apartment.  
  
-the senshi and Starlights-  
  
Trista: I should tell you a few things about the house before we get there. It's owned by Serena. She bought the land. It had a small house on it but she used the Silver Crystal to make it into the home you will see in a few. The first floor is the kitchen, living room, game room, home theater, dining room, training room and a few spare rooms to use as guest rooms. The second floor has eight bedrooms, but only four of the rooms are unlocked. Each bedroom has their own bathroom and walk-in closet. The third floor has eight bedrooms, and the fourth floor we have no idea what is on it.  
  
Kenji: Why not?  
  
Amara: Serena has it locked till she moves in. So we assume it's hers and Darien's rooms.  
  
Yolchi: Oh, okay.  
  
Michelle: We should also tell you about the strange coloring of the rooms. On the second floor each door is a different color. They are as follows:  
  
blue with amethyst beside it  
red with gray beside it  
orange with yellow beside it  
green with indigo beside it  
  
the blue, red, orange, and green doors are the only bedroom doors unlocked. There are doors adjoining it to the room beside it but they are locked. On the bedroom door there is a name plate. the name plates are the color of the door beside it. The names of the Inners are on the open doors with their names in their planetary colors, which is the same as the door itself. The other four doors are the same just no names on the name plates yet.  
  
The third floor is setup the same as the second execpt the colors are different.  
  
black with a white door beside it  
aqua with navy blue beside it  
deep purple with forest green beside it  
black with burgundy beside it  
  
Four of the doors are locked, just like on the second floor. The doors from the adjoining rooms are also locked. My room is the aqua room while Amara's is the navy blue. The door between are rooms was unlocked when we entered are room so we can go between the two rooms.  
  
Toji: I wonder when the other doors will unlock?  
  
Trista: I'm not sure, but did you guys notice that the doors that are locked are the same colors as the Starlights? Do you think that means the rooms are theirs?  
  
Hotaru: Maybe.  
  
-at Darien's Apartment-  
  
Darien: I'm going to go and take a shower, make yourself at home. I'll only be a few minutes.  
  
Kakyuu nodded her head. She starts to look at the various pictures that Darien has around his living room. He has a picture of a little girl with pink hair that looks almost exactly like Serena. Even has the almost exact hair style the difference was the shape of the buns. There are pictures of Serena with the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, that little girl, by herself, with three cats, by herself; with Darien and finally one with Darien, that little girl, and the same three cats. The black cat is on Serena's shoulder. The white cat is on Darien's shoulder and the little gray kitten is on the little girl's head.  
  
Kakyuu can see the love and happiness that Serena has in these pictures. Her shine is so bright, it's no wonder she was able to defeat Galaxia. Her innocence and purity are as bright as her love. Even unconscious her shine isn't dimmed. Kakyuu than made up her mind not to come between the man she loved and the girl who saved the galaxy.  
  
Oh how it hurt her heart to know that she would never be with him. She had fallen in love with him the first time she met him. Oh sure, she could tell him but why put herself in for the heartache. She walks toward the balcony doors and looks out over the city. She starts to cry for the love she will never have.  
  
Darien walks into the living to find a weeping Kakyuu looking out his balcony doors. He walks to her and puts his arm around her.  
  
Darien: "Why are you crying? Are you worried about Serena?"  
  
She nods her head yes than no. He just looks at he confused.  
  
Kakyuu: I'm worried about her, but I'm also in love with someone that is in love with her.  
  
Darien stiffened slightly . His thoughts come to the conclusion that she is in love with Seiya. Never once thinking she could be in love with him.  
  
Darien: Go ahead and cry, it'll make you feel better.  
  
She turns in his embrace and wraps her arms around his waist. They stand there weeping in each others arms. The cry for a love they don't think they'll ever have never once realizing that they love each other. After a few minute they calm down.  
  
Darien: Why don't you go take a shower. The towels are under the sink and you can find something to wear in the top drawer of my dresser. Before you ask the clothes aren't Serena's or any other woman's for that matter. They are brand new and have never been worn. I'll fix us something to eat while you shower.  
  
Kakyuu nods her head and walks into the bedroom leaving Darien alone in the kitchen.  
  
-Back to the Sol Senshi and Starlights-  
  
Lita: Wait, till you see the rooms. Each room has white walls and the carpet is our planetary color. The only other color in the room is the color of the door beside our room.  
  
Ami: I think that means that when someone gets the room beside our than the doors between will also open up and we can go between the two rooms.  
  
Amara: We're here.  
  
They heard the Starlights gasp when they saw the house. It looked more like a palace.  
  
Yaten: You live here?  
  
Mina: Yep!  
  
Taiki: Serena owns this place and made it into this with the crystal.  
  
The senshi nodded and went inside. They went to the second floor and on each door a name appeared and the door unlocked.  
  
(I'm going to state whose rooms are beside each other)  
  
second floor:  
  
Taiki's room is beside Amy Toji's room is beside Raye Yaten's room is beside Mina Kiley's room is beside Lita  
  
third floor:  
  
Yolchi's room is beside Trista Kenji's room is beside Hotaru  
  
They went into Taiki's room to see if the door between the rooms was unlocked and before they could get ten feet near it the door clicked and opened up than disappeared.  
  
Kenji: i wonder how she knew our names when she's never met us. Why did we have rooms already setup for us?  
  
Hotaru: I think I maybe able to explain that a little. You see the princess has a little of each of our abilities. So she may have been able to see into the future and know that you would be coming here and who you would be most compatible with. She won' t come into her full powers until she becomes queen.  
  
Everyone but Trista: Oh!  
  
Kenji: "Why didn't the black and white doors beside Amara and Michelle's room unlock? Whose rooms are they?"  
  
Amara: "We're not sure, but we think they maybe Luna and Artemis's rooms?"  
  
Yaten: "Ahh, where is Luna?"  
  
Michelle: "She and Artemis are staying with Serena till she moves in with us."  
  
Trista: Why don't we all get ready for dinner than we can talk about why you are back and what's been going on here."  
  
Everyone shacks their heads and goes into their rooms to change. Taiki got out his communicator and contacted all but of the Starlights but Seiya and Kakyuu. He told them he thought it would be best not to tell the others about Seiya and Kakyuu. The others agreed. They meet in the dining room fifteen minutes later. They entered the dining room to see their favorite foods already on the table. and waiting for them. The table was a huge round table that would seat 22 people, very comfortably. There were eight empty spots at the table, so everyone just assumed it the seats were for: Serena, Darien, Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Luna, and Artemis.  
  
Yolchi: "Is the same reason there are clothes in my closet in my favorite color because Serena knew about us?"  
  
The Sol Senshi nodded their heads.  
  
Hotaru: That's why are favorites foods or whatever we want to eat are here waiting for us. Serena made it so whatever foods we wanted would appear and we will still have to buy clothes but she put a spell on all of our clothes so we don't have to wash or mend them.  
  
Amara: Do you want to tell us why you guys are back?  
  
Taiki: Of, course.  
  
Kenji: We came to Earth to ask the Prince of Earth if we could stay. They (meaning the Threelights) (pointing to Yaten and Taiki) missed Earth and singing.  
  
Toji: Are queen also told us we needed to come and help protect the princess who saved the galaxy.  
  
Kiley: We are to find the Senshi of the Cosmos. She is the only one who can defeat this enemy.  
  
Taiki went on to explain how the queen had a dream about a white haired woman.  
  
Yaten: So tell us what you know about the new enemy.  
  
Michelle: Well the night Serena got hurt was the first time we have had an attack since Galaxia was defeated.  
  
Hotaru: I keep having a recurring dream of a woman with white hair battling a man with white hair and blue eyes.  
  
Amara: What why didn't you tell us, Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: I didn't know if it was a premonition or just a nightmare. I just started having them a little over a week ago. The same night.......................  
  
She trailed off when she realized she started having the dream the same night Serena was injured.  
  
Kenji: your princess got injured. I've been having the same dream.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yolchi: Do you guys know anything about Sailor Cosmos?  
  
Trista: I know of the legend. There is one Sailor who will be queen to rule over everything and everyone. She is the kindest and gentlest person you could ever hope to meet. When she takes her throne all evil will be stopped and the cosmos will be finally be at peace. She will have such enormous power she can kill with a thought and create life with a thought. She will be immortal as will her court. Anyone she wants to can also become immortal. She will be born of royalty and have a shape familiar to one and all on her forehead. you will not expect it to be her to be the one, but it will make sense, when you find out who she is. She will be born of a Queen whose beauty and kindness knew no compare. Her father was the king and creator of all. Father Cosmos himself. Unlike us whom were made of the ground in his likeness. She is the only being to be born of his seed. She will be of face like her mother but colored like her father, that is the reason she is immortal. He gave up his immortality to his daughter so she could rule.  
  
His mother is Life and his father is Death. No one is really sure what happened to him after his daughter was born. All that is known is that he made sure that all who will have the most power to rule will be female. His daughter will have all of her memories and her parents memories to know what truly is. There will still be problems after she takes her thrown but no great evil shall arise. For when she takes her throne, it is said a great power shall come out of her to destroy evil for good.  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
Toji: When will we know her when we see her?  
  
Trista: You will just know. Her power hasn't been awoken yet. It will take the power and will of 19 to awaken the power in her.  
  
Michelle: Let's all go to bed. We need to rest before school tomorrow. We still need to register the Starlights. What are you guys going to do go back into singing?  
  
Taiki: Yes we are going to form a new band called Shooting Stars. It's going to be all of us (pointing to the other Starlights). We'll have to go and talk to our old manager after Serena gets out of the hospital.  
  
Everyone says goodnight and goes to their separate rooms. What each couple doesn't know is that each couple has already decided to stay awake tonight and get to know or get reacquainted with the other (except Amara and Michelle, they are going to talk about Serena and the new enemy).  
  
-back at Darien's apartment-  
  
Princess Kakyuu comes out of the bathroom with a red jean skirt on that falls just below her knees. She has on red strappy sandals and a pink peasant shirt with red and white hearts all over it. Darien just stares at how beautiful she looks.  
  
Kakyuu: Where did you get these clothes?  
  
Darien just shrugs his shoulders and ask: Are you ready to eat. I'll tell you what little we know about the enemy, and you can tell me why you guys are back.  
  
Kakyuu: alright.  
  
They sit and eat and talk ( they say the same things as the others, except what Trista says)  
  
Darien: Are you ready to go?  
  
Kakyuu: Yes!  
  
Darien opens the door for her and locks the door before they leave. They walk to the hospital in silence.  
  
-somewhere undisclosed-  
  
???? - Why did you do that? I told you to bring her to me!  
  
?? - I'm sorry if those fools scouts hadn't gotten there when they did i could have taken her.  
  
??? - Let me get her you know you can trust me sire.  
  
?? - no I won't fail next time.  
  
???? - You better not or there won't be a next time. I expect you to bring her to me as soon as possible. Now both of you leave me.  
  
???? turn to look in a mirror and sees the wounded Serena.  
  
???? - "Soon I will get you back for what you did to me!" Then he starts to laugh.  
  
- Serena's room -  
  
Seiya: Oh, Serena if only you returned my feelings for you. Do you know how much I love you.  
  
Seiya grabs her hand and place it onto his cheek. He starts to cry when all of a sudden a brilliant silver glow fills the room. Seiya grabs his and Serena communicators and press the call all buttons on them.  
  
Seiya: You guys come quick something is going on in Serena's room there is a silver glow in the room. Get here as soon as you can I will hold off whoever is for as long as I can.  
  
I'm going to make the next chapters a little different. Chapter three is going to be about the Inners and Starlights. Chapter four is going to be about the Outers and Starlights. Chapter five is going to be about Darien and Kakyuu. Chapter six will sort of pick up where this left off. Thanks for reading. Read and review. Who do you think this new enemy is. Ja 


	4. Chapter 3 Falling in Love Part 1

Chapter 3 - Falling in Love Part 1  
  
-Mercury & Maker-  
  
Taiki knocked on the wall separating his room from Amy's. He wondered how Serena knew that he loved Amy did this mean that Amy loved him as well.  
  
Amy- Come on in Taiki. Come have a seat beside me on the bed. Tell me about the reconstruction of Planet Kinmoku. Did it go well?  
  
Taiki - It took us a year to rebuild everything. When we got back home Princess Kikyuu , that's Princess Kakyuu twin's sister, was getting groups together to start rebuilding the villages. She sent a Starlight to each village to oversee the construction. Her, her daughter and Princess oversaw the rebuilding of the capital city and the palace. After that we trained new Starlights for Queen Kikyuu and her daughter. We had just finished a week ago when she sent us back here. So tell me how is school?  
  
Amy - We graduate in two months. Raye transferred to our school about a week after you left. It was only a few days after you left that we found out there was going to be a new enemy. She transferred to our school to graduate with us and to be able to protect Serena.  
  
Taiki nods his head. He can see the reason in that. Why wouldn't they want to protect their princess. He motions for her to continue.  
  
Amy - This is going to be hard for you to believe but Serena is the second in our class.  
  
Taiki - WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Amy - When we first found out we were going to have a new enemy, she took complete control. She started us on a strict training routine, initiated study meetings, everything. When she focuses on something she's just about perfect, but any other time she is just plain old Serena.  
  
Taiki - Would you want here any other way? I know I wouldn't.  
  
Amy - She has raised her grades to A's and a few B's. We are all really proud of her. She doesn't even pig out as much.  
  
Taiki was shocked to say the least. He was impressed with how well the girls had grown, especially Serena. He is looking around the room, when his eyes spot a tiara sitting on the dresser. He walks over a picks it up. He returns to the bed with the tiara in his hand.  
  
Taiki - Where did you get this beautiful tiara?  
  
Amy takes the tiara from him and traces the gems with her fingers.  
  
Amy - That is quite a story. Well you remember my birthday is September 10.  
  
- flashback to Sept. 10 Midnight-  
  
A bright silver light fills the room. Ami looks at her clock and sees it's midnight. It's officially her birthday. She notices a blue box floating above her lap. She starts to grab it when it falls into her lap, about that time Serena runs into the room and jumps onto the bed beside Amy. She grabs her in a hug.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Amy. Why don't you read the card before you open the box.  
  
Amy takes the card of the box and turns it over to read it:  
  
Amy,  
You are the smartest person I will ever know. Without  
your love and support I would be nowhere. You and the  
other girls are like sisters to me. The tiara in this box is the  
Crown for the Queen of Mercury. It is the one your mother wore.  
I wanted to get you something for the future but to remind you of past.  
I love you, my sister of ice.  
  
Serena  
  
Amy look at Serena with tears in her eyes. She can't believe someone would be that thoughtful. She opens the box and gasps. Inside is the most beautiful tiara she has ever seen. The tiara is made out of pure platinum. It was covered in diamonds and sapphires. The biggest sapphire was in the center of the crown and it is shaped like the symbol for mercury. The other sapphires are shaped like hearts just place randomly around the crown. She couldn't believe that Serena would do this for her.  
  
Serena - Amy you can't tell the others about this. I'm going to give each of them their crowns on their birthday. I want to give you each something special. I know that I will have to rule the system but you will each rule your own planets.  
  
Amy - So that means that I was the first one. How did you do this? Where did you get the money to make this?  
  
Serena - I went to Planet Mercury and talked with your mother's spirit. She told me where to find it. I did the same for the other girls also. Your mothers' spirits will stay on the planets until you guys are ready to take your thrones. Then their spirits can rest in peace. She told me to tell you she is proud of you and that she watches over you.  
  
Amy starts to cry. She can't believe that Serena would go to so much trouble to do that for them. Amy starts to think to herself. We will have to do something special for her when her birthday comes around, but what? We can't get her a crown, she already has that. I'll just have to wait till she gives the others theirs than we can talk about it. She hugs Serena and thanks her again.  
  
Serena - I better go. I'll be back around nine in the morning so we can celebrate your birthday. Since tomorrow in Saturday I'm going to call off training so we can celebrate. You are the first one of us to turn 18. Goodnight Ames.  
  
Amy- Thank you Serena and goodnight.  
  
- end flashback-  
  
Amy - ... and that is how i got this tiara.  
  
Taiki - So this was your mother's, and Serena went to Mercury to get it for you? Wow, Serena must love you guys a lot to go to all of that trouble to do that. It must have taken her a while to do it.  
  
Amy - She said it took her a two weeks. Where we have training every day she drained to much power to go to each planet on the same day. So she went every other day, that way no one got suspicious, and she could get her energy up.  
  
Taiki - Wow. Amy there is something really important i need to tell you.  
  
Amy - 'k  
  
Taiki - I'minlovewithyouandwanttoknowifyou'llbemygirlfriend.  
  
Amy - ..............  
  
Taiki - I love you and want to know if you'll be my girlfriend.  
  
Amy - I love you too and i would be honored to be your girlfriend  
  
They lean in to kiss when suddenly their communicators start beeping.  
  
- Mars & Protector -  
  
Raye looks at the open doorway between her room and Toji's. She couldn't explain this sudden feeling of warmth that washes over her when she looks at him. She feels like she has known him all of her life. She is just about to get up of her couch and go into his room when she notices he is standing in the doorway.  
  
Raye - Why don't you come in and have a seat.  
  
Toji - Thank you. Do you get the feeling that we've known each other for a long time?  
  
She nods her head. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Toji."  
  
Toji - Well, when we start the band back up I will sing backup and play the drums. I was born on November 15. I guess I'll be in the same grade as you because all of us Starlights are the same age. We are all cousins except for Taiki and Kiley. My favorite color is gray. Tell me a little about yourself.  
  
Raye - We'll I was a Shinto priestess. I had to stop when I moved into here. I brought the sacred fire that i read with me. Red is may favorite color. I'm a songwriter. My birthday is about 2 minutes. I think I'll tell the girls tomorrow to just hold off on my party till Serena wakes up. Wait till you meet her. She is the light of our life. She brings joy to everyone that meets her.  
  
Toji - I have to tell you something. I'm really attracted to you and i think I'm falling in love with you. Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Raye looks shocked that he could feel the same way she does.  
  
Raye - I would be honored.  
  
They lean into kiss when a silver light starts to fill the room. Suddenly a box is floating in front of Raye. She looks at the box than reaches out her hand to touch it when Serena appears in her room.  
  
Serena - I'm sorry I couldn't actually be here to see you open this. This is just my spirit, but don't worry I will wake up soon. Happy Birthday Raye. Hello Toji, I hope to meet you soon. Read the card, Raye, before you open the box. I must get back but I will see you soon. I love you!  
  
Serena disappears right before their eyes. Raye and Toji are shocked to say the least. Toji seems to come out of his trance first.  
  
Toji - You are right even unconscious she thinks of you guys first. Now read the card, so we can see what she got you.  
  
Raye takes to card off of the red box and turns it over to read it.  
  
Raye,  
You are the most stubborn person I have ever meet. I'm  
so glad we met. You and the other girls are like sisters  
to me. I want you to know that without your support  
i wouldn't be who I am to day. I thank you. Inside this  
box is the Crown for the Queen of Mars. It was your  
mother's. i wanted you to have something from the  
past to bring you thru the future. I love you my  
sister of fire.  
  
Serena  
  
Raye opened the box to find a crown like Amy's the only difference is the gems are rubies and diamonds and the symbol is of Mars. They couldn't believe that Serena would do something like this for her.  
  
Toji - That is so beautiful. Is it really your mother's?  
  
Raye - I believe so. I guess I'm the last one to receive her tiara. I wonder what the other girls thought about when they got theirs. I think I will talk to the other girls in the morning and see what they want to get Serena for her birthday.  
  
Toji - That sounds like a plan to me. I wonder why she did that. Would you look at the time, it's almost 3 in the morning. Do you realize we looked at your tiara for almost three hours?  
  
I guess we better go to bed. Toji gets up to leave when his communicator and Raye's communicator start beeping.  
  
- Jupiter & Creator -  
  
Lita is sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. She wonders why even thought she first met him, she knows she loves him. But how could that be, is that why Serena put our rooms together? Did she know that I would fall in love with him? Is he my soul mate? She didn't hear him knock or even see him standing behind. She was so deep into her thought she never noticed when he took the brush from her hands and started brushing her hair. She was jolted from her thoughts when his hand brushed against the back of her neck. They both felt this electricity shoot thru them. Their eyes widen. She stands and turns toward him. He grabs her and kisses her. They part a few minutes later. Both of their faces are as red as beets.  
  
Kiley - I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Lita - Don't apologize I wanted you to.  
  
Kiley - Really!  
  
Lita shakes her head yes. They both look at each other.  
  
Kiley - I feel like I was meant to be with you. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me. I feel like I've known you for all of my life. I love you!  
  
Lita - I love you, too. I think this is why our rooms are together. Serena must have known we would fall in love and wanted us to be together. Would like Serena. She is the most considerate person you will ever meet. Let me tell you what she did for me on my birthday.  
  
-Flashback to midnight December 5 -  
  
Lita is just coming out of her bathroom. She couldn't believe that tomorrow was her birthday. She wondered what the girls would want to do. She sat down at her vanity to start brushing her hair, when a silver light started to glow in the room. She started to cover her eyes when a green box appeared in front of her. Just as she was about to touch the box, Serena ran into the room. She ran over and hugged Lita.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Lita. I wanted to be the first to give you a birthday gift. Why don't you read the card before you open the box.  
  
Serena let go of Lita and stood back. Lita grabbed the card off of the box and turned it over.  
  
Lita, What can I say to you the person I admire. You are so feminine, yet still  
so  
tough and strong. You are beautiful inside and out. You protected me  
before you even knew who I was. You are the best cook in the world.  
You and the other girls are like sisters to me. I wanted to get you a  
gift that would help you thru the days when you feel down, don't think I don't know. Even on Jupiter you lost your parents at an early age. I  
wanted to get you something to help you in the future remember the love  
from your parents in both pasts. I love you my sister of lightning.  
  
Serena  
  
Lita opens the box and pulls out a beautiful emerald and diamond tiara. It looks like Mercury's except for the change of sapphires to emeralds and the symbol is that of Jupiter. Lita looks at Serena with tears in her eyes.  
  
Lita - Why?  
  
Serena - I went to planet Jupiter and got your mother's crown. I know that when I take my throne you will also take the throne of Jupiter. I thought it only appropriate that you have your mother's crown. She told me to tell you that she loves you and is very proud of you. I have one favor to ask of you though.  
  
Lita - What?  
  
Serena - Don't tell the other girls about this. I went to each of their mother planets and got all of their mothers' crowns. I want to surprise each of you separately. I have a gift to give you tomorrow, I just wanted to give you guys something special from me away from the others.  
  
Lita shakes her head and hugs Serena. She couldn't believe all of the trouble that Serena was going thru for them. Than an idea struck Lita  
  
Lita - Does that mean that Amy, Mina and Trista have already received theirs.  
  
Serena nods her head yes. Lita starts to think that she'll have to talk to them in the morning and find out if they are having the same idea as she. She hugs Serena again. Serena leaves to go home so her mom doesn't find her missing.  
  
- end flashback -  
  
Lita - The next morning I talked to the other three girls and she had done the same thing for them. The only difference was the notes and the color of the gems in the tiaras. You know it's almost midnight that means it's almost Raye's birthday. I wonder if she'll get her tiara tonight or if she will have to............  
  
Lita breaks down and starts to cry. Kiley grabs a hold of her and strokes her back while she cries.  
  
Kiley - you were going to say or wait till she wakes up. I don't know but you never now she could still send it to her.  
  
Lita - Why couldn't I protect her. We were waiting here for her and Darien. We got there just before she was knocked unconscious. I should have protected her better. Why isn't it me in the hospital and not her? Why?  
  
Kiley - Do you really think she would want you to think that. From what you say she thinks of you all as her sisters. Do you think she would want to see any of you hurt? She'll wake up and everything will be fine.  
  
Lita nods her head and just stands there in Kiley's arms. She's enjoying the warmth of him next to her. He leans down to whisper in her ear.  
  
Kiley - I know it's sudden but will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Lita - Yes!  
  
Lita and Kiley lean in and kiss, then their communicators start beeping.  
  
- Venus & Healer -  
  
As soon as Mina knew that Yaten was alone she ran into his room and kissed him. He stood still for a second before he put his arms around her waist and started kissing her back. He couldn't believe he was back on Earth with his Mina and here she was kissing him. They broke apart a few moments later, breathless.  
  
Mina - I missed you, Yaten. I'm so glad you're back. Did you miss me? Tell me about the repairs on your planet.  
  
Yaten - I'm glad to be back also. Now, why would I miss you? You know I missed you.  
  
Yaten went into the details about the rebuilding of Kinmoku. He decided he wanted to go to Mina's room. So they went into her room hand in hand and sat on her love seat. He was looking around her room when he spotted her crown.  
  
Yaten - Where did you get that crown?  
  
Mina - Oh that was a birthday gift from Serena. Let me tell you how I got it.  
  
- Flashback to midnight on October 22 -  
  
Mina is dancing around with headphones on in her closet. She is trying to figure out what to wear the next day because it's her birthday. She was just coming out of the closet when a silver glow filled her bedroom. A orange box was floating in front of her. Before she could even touch the box, Serena burst into the room and hugged her.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Mina.  
  
Mina looked at the clock beside her bed and sure enough it was two minutes after midnight.  
  
Serena - I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday. This gift is special. I have another gift for you for tomorrow, but this gift is just between you and me for now. So why don't you read the card before you open the box, okay.  
  
Mina takes the box and sits on her bed with it. She takes the card off of the box and turns it over. Her eyes start to mist over as she reads the card.  
  
Mina,  
I admired you even before I met you. You were my idol as  
Sailor V and your one of my best friends as Sailor Venus.  
You and the other girls are like sisters to me. I wanted each  
of you girls to have something from your past. The tiara in  
this box is the Crown of the Queen of Venus. When I take  
my throne you will also have to take up yours. I wanted you  
to have something of your mother's to always remember the past  
but to live for the present and future. I love you my sister of  
love and beauty.  
  
Serena  
  
As Mina opens the box she sees the most beautiful crown she has ever seen. Inside is a tiara like the other's except her's is diamonds and topaz, it's also got the symbol for Venus on it. She can't believe Serena would go to such trouble for them. She wonders what the other girls thought of their gifts. She wonders what they are going to get Serena for her birthday. They can't get her a crown she already has her Neo-Queen crown, so what can they get her. She'll just have to talk to the others tomorrow.  
  
Serena- Mina, I don't want you to tell the other girls about this. I went to each planet and got their mother's crowns. I want to surprise each girl on their birthday just like I did you and Amy. I better go before mom or Luna find out I'm gone. I love you and Happy Birthday.  
  
- end flashback-  
  
Yaten - So she got all of her senshi their crowns for when they become queen. How did she do it without you guys knowing?  
  
Mina - I'm guessing she did it after training. We were usually too tired to do anything but sleep afterwards. So, it probably took her a few weeks so she could have the strength to go to all eight planets. So, Yaten what do you want to do now that we are alone? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Yaten - Why don't you come here and I'll show you.  
  
Yaten grabs Mina and starts kissing her. They start to get into it really deeply. It goes from kissing to making out real quick. When all of a sudden both of their communicators start beeping.  
  
..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... Thanks for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Review and tell me what you think about it. Leave your e-mail and I'll email you when i update. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4 Falling in Love part 2

Chapter 4 - Falling in Love part 2  
  
- Saturn & Lover -  
  
Hotaru and Kenji shyly took each others hands as they walked up the stairs to their rooms. They stopped outside of his door. Kenji looked at Hotaru with a flaming red face.  
  
Kenji - Would you like to come in and talk for awhile? It's still early and we can get to know one another.  
  
Hotaru - I'd like that. If you don't mind, but why don't we go to my room. It's the farthest room from Amara and Michelle, that way we can hear them if they come down the hall.  
  
They quietly walked into her room and sat down on her forest green couch. He was looking around her room and noticed that like they had said earlier the carpet is a deep purple, the wall are white, but everything else is forest green. He wonders if their princess knew they were coming and put them with who they would be most compatible with.  
  
Hotaru - You said you've been having the same dream. Why didn't you tell the others before now?  
  
Kenji - I told our queen. She was having the same dream and she told me not to tell till we got here so I didn't worry the others. Why do you think your princess made this mansion the way she did? Do you think she knew we were coming?  
  
Hotaru - Our princess knows many things that only Pluto would know. She is kind and always looks out for other people.  
  
She went on to explain about her being Mistress 9 and how it took Super Sailor Moon to save her. Her eyes came to rest on the tiara sitting on her vanity, and tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
Kenji - Why are you crying? What's wrong?  
  
Hotaru - Serena is so sweet and innocent. Even with all that she has seen, she never loses faith in people. I'm sure you know about the battle with Galaxia. Well she may be klutzy and sort of a crybaby but she does the sweetest things, like that tiara over there. Let me tell you about that.  
  
- flashback to midnight on January 6 -  
  
Hotaru is just getting out of the shower. She felt more run down than usual and took a little longer in the shower than usual to try and relax. She had just finished putting on her nightgown when a silver glow filled the room, suddenly floating in front of her is a dark purple box with a card on it. The card is face down so she can't read who it's from. She reaches out to grab the box when suddenly her bedroom door burst open and in runs Serena. She flings her arms around the slightly smaller girl and hugs her.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Hotaru. I couldn't wait any longer I had to give you one of your gifts from me. I hope you like it. Read the card before you open the box.  
  
Hotaru reaches for the box and sits on the floor. Serena sits down beside her. She takes the card off of the box and turns it over and starts to read the card.  
  
Hotaru,  
I know that we don't know each other as well as I  
know the Inner Scouts, but that doesn't mean that  
I love you any less or them any more. I love you  
all equally. You girls are all like sisters to me and  
that is why I went ahead and sped up your growth  
and turned you into the age you were supposed to  
be. I want us to get closer. In this box is the Crown  
for the Queen of Saturn. I got this crown from your  
mother on Saturn. I wanted you to have something  
that even though it looks frail looks can be deceiving.  
I love you my sister of dark and destruction, my opposite.  
  
Serena  
  
Hotaru opens the box to find a beautiful tiara covered in diamonds onyx in the box. (just like the others just her symbol) She lifts the tiara out of the box. Serena takes the tiara out of her hands and places it on Hotaru's head.  
  
Hotaru - Why? Why did you do this? When did you do this?  
  
Serena - I did it because I love you. When I take my throne you girls will also have to take your thrones as queens to your planets. So I wanted you each to have the crowns your mothers wore. I went to each planet and asked your mother's spirits to help me find them. I usually left after training and before I went home.  
  
Hotaru - Didn't that drain your power?  
  
Serena - Yes, that's why it took me a couple of weeks to do it. I better get going before Luna notices I'm gone, I just have one favor to ask.  
  
Hotaru - What is that?  
  
Serena - Don't tell the other girls. I'm going to surprise each girl just like I did you.  
  
Hotaru - I won't tell the others, but that means that Amy, Mina, Trista and Lita have already gotten theirs doesn't it.  
  
Serena shook her head and was gone. Hotaru took the crown off her head and sit it upon her vanity. She started thinking about what they could do for Serena that would be as special as this. She new that they couldn't go to the moon and get her a crown her mother didn't wear one, and she already has a crown for when she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. She decides to talk to the others that have received their tiaras and see what they want to do. She goes to sleep with a smile on her lips.  
  
- end flashback -  
  
Hotaru - So you see she put herself in danger to get that crown for me, and I couldn't even protect her.  
  
Kenji puts his arms around her and hugs her tight before he says - Do you think she would want you to be this sad. Don't worry she'll be fine. I have something I want to ask you. I know this is sudden but would you be my girlfriend, I feel like I've know you forever.  
  
Hotaru looks up into Kenji's eyes and nods yes. They lean in for their first kiss, when suddenly their scout communicators start beeping.  
  
- Uranus & Neptune -  
  
Amara and Michelle are laying in bed. They had decided to sleep in Amara's room tonight. Amara is holding Michelle, while Michelle is stroking Amara's hair. Michelle can tell something is bothering Amara, because she is so tense.  
  
Michelle - Are you worried about Serena? I know that I am but there's nothing we can do for now.  
  
Amara - I know I'm still going to worry about Moon-Face and you know it.  
  
Michelle turns her face toward Amara to see a small smile playing on her lips and a slight tremor of laughter shaking thru her body.  
  
Michelle - What's so funny?  
  
Amara - I was just thinking back to my birthday when Serena had cornered me and you right before training and told us she needed to speak to me in private about midnight. I can still see the look on your face when she said she would meet me in my room. You looked so angry or were you jealous?  
  
Michelle - I wasn't jealous. I was just wondering why she couldn't tell you around me. I was curious and than I got angry when the door between our rooms appeared around midnight. Imagine my frustration when I found the door was locked.  
  
Amara laughs and bends down to kiss Michelle.  
  
Amara - Did I ever tell you what happened that night?  
  
Michelle - No, but I never told you what happened on the night of my birthday. So, I'll tell you after you tell me.  
  
Amara - Well it went like this.  
  
- flashback to midnight on January 27 -  
  
Amara is watching the door between her room and Michelle reappear. She is starting to wonder what her little kitten is up to, when all of a sudden a bright silver glow fills the room. She covers her eyes and as soon as the glow is gone she sees a navy blue box floating in front of her. She grabs for the box when suddenly Serena rushes into the room and flings her arms around Amara.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Amara.  
  
Amara - Is this why you wanted to see me alone tonight, moon-face.  
  
Serena - Yes, I want you to read the card before you open the box. After you see what I've got you I need to talk to about it.  
  
Amara nods her head and reaches for the card. Tears start to fill her eyes as she reads the card.  
  
Amara,  
  
I know that you are the tough macho girl, but you  
still have a feminine side to you. I love you and all  
the girls just as though you were my sisters. I'm  
glad I have someone special like you for a friend.  
In this box is the Crown for the Queen of Uranus.  
I wanted you to have something that wasn't too  
feminine yet not to masculine. I'll always love you  
my sister of the wind.  
  
Serena  
  
Amara opened the box to find a beautiful crown (not tiara) in it. It is smaller than a king crown but bigger than a tiara. It is covered in white diamonds and blue diamonds. The blue diamonds are in the shape of hearts, except for one large blue diamond in the center of the crown that is shaped like the symbol for Uranus.  
  
Amara - Where did you get this kitten?  
  
Serena - If I tell you can't get mad. I went to Uranus and asked the spirit of your mother to help me find it for you. It was your mother's crown.  
  
Amara - What? How did you go and not any of us know?  
  
Serena - I went after training. It took me a couple of weeks. Now what I wanted to ask you. Don't tell anyone about this, because I'm giving each girl their mother's crown. I want to surprise each girl on her birthday.  
  
Amara - I won't but that means that Michelle and Raye are the last two, doesn't it?  
  
Serena nods her head. Amara is thinking she is going to have to talk to the others about this. Maybe they could come up with something special for kitten. Serena gets up to leave and hugs Amara before she leaves.  
  
- end flashback -  
  
Amara - I remember how upset you were when the next morning I went straight to look for the others and didn't even wait for you.  
  
Michelle - I knew you were keeping something from me, and then when on my birthday Serena made the same request. I didn't know what to think especially when the door appeared again.  
  
Amara - I know I figured that since I had already gotten mine. She would let me know about yours but she didn't. So are you going to tell me.  
  
Michelle - Well alright. Here's what happened.  
  
- flashback to midnight on March 6 -  
  
Michelle is sitting on her couch waiting for Serena when suddenly the door appears again between hers and Amara's rooms. She starts to get up to check the door when suddenly a bright silver glow fills the room, but is gone just as quick as it started. In it's place a aqua colored box is floating in front of her. She reaches to grab it, when suddenly Serena bolts into the room and wraps Michelle in her arms, squeezing her almost as hard as Amara.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday, Michelle. I wanted to be the first to give you a birthday gift.  
  
Michelle - That was what you wanted Amara for on her birthday wasn't it?  
  
Serena - Yeah, now before you open the box read the card.  
  
Michelle reaches for the card and starts to read it.  
  
Michelle,  
What do you get someone who is beautiful, graceful,  
and so talented. The gift inside this box. I love you  
and all the girls just like sisters. I wanted to get you  
something that truly represents you to the fullest.  
It's feminine and beautiful, just like you. This is the  
crown for the Queen of Neptune. I love you  
my sister of water.  
  
Serena  
  
Michelle opens the box to find the most beautiful tiara in the box. It looks like the other girls tiaras, except her has the symbol for Neptune and is made of diamonds and aquamarine. Michelle was almost positive that this crown was her mother's.  
  
Michelle - Where did you this?  
  
Serena went on to explain how she went to each planet to get the crowns. She told Michelle not to tell the others that she was going to surprise each girl with their mothers' crown. Michelle was wondering what the girls could get Serena for her birthday. When she agreed not to tell. Serena hugged Michelle again before she left. Michelle decided to talk to everyone but Raye in the morning about this.  
  
- end flashback -  
  
Michelle - We never did figure out what to get her did we?  
  
Amara - No but tomorrow is Raye's...........  
  
Both - birthday.  
  
Amara - Do you think that Raye will get her tiara tonight?  
  
Michelle - I don't know, with Serena in a coma we never know she.....................  
  
Michelle never got to finish her statement because hers and Amara's communicators started to beep.  
  
- Pluto & Destroyer -  
  
Trista and Yolchi are walking back to their rooms.  
  
Yolchi - Why don't you come in and we can talk for a little bit.  
  
Trista nods her head and goes into his room and sits on his couch. He sits down beside her and takes her hand. She turns to him and smiles.  
  
Trista - Why didn't you tell the others that Princess Kakyuu and Seiya love Darien and Serena?  
  
Yolchi looks at her shocked before he says - How did you know that?  
  
Trista - I'm the Guardian of Time. I see everything, well almost everything. We have been so busy that everytime I look at the Gates of Time I just look for the evil presence and missed one thing. You see that tiara in my room on my vanity. I didn't see that.  
  
- flashback to midnight October 29 -  
  
Trista had just back from the Gates of Time and all she wanted to do was sleep. When a bright silver glow filled the room. She couldn't see anything when all of a sudden the glow was gone, and in it's place was a floating black box. She started to grab for the box when Serena flew into the room and hugged Trista.  
  
Serena - Happy Birthday. Trista. I wanted to give you something before everyone else did. I still have a gift to give you in front of everyone else, it's just this one is special. I want you to read the card before you open the box.  
  
Trista reaches for the box and sits it on her vanity. She takes the card and starts to cry when she reads it.  
  
Trista,  
  
You are a mystery to me. I know you but I don't  
know you. I love you and all the girls just like  
sisters, without you girls I would be nothing. I  
wanted to give you something for your birth-  
day to remind you that you will never have to  
be alone again. You will always have me and  
the other girls. In this box is the crown for the  
Queen of Pluto. I love you my sister of time.  
  
Serena  
  
Trista opens the box to find a beautiful tiara of diamonds and garnets. (like the others except hers is for Pluto) She is speechless.  
  
Trista - Where did you get this?  
  
Serena goes on to explain about how she got the crown and how she wants Trista to not tell the others so she can surprise them. All the while, Trista is trying to figure out how is didn't see this happening. She decides she is going to talk to Amy and Mina since their birthdays have done passed and see what they want to get Serena for her birthday. Serena leaves but not before hugging Trista and making her promise not to tell.  
  
- End of flashback -  
  
Yolchi - You were so caught up in trying to protect her you didn't see her doing that and put her self in danger for you.  
  
Trista - I just wish we could think of something to give her.  
  
Yolchi - I'm sure you will.  
  
Yolchi leans in and kissed Trista. She starts to wrap her arms around his neck when their communicators start to beep.  
  
-Luna and Artemis in Serena' bedroom at parents' house -  
  
Luna - I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet. Do you think she'll be alright. Oh, Artemis I miss her so much.  
  
Artemis - I know Luna, we both miss her. Don't worry she'll be fine. She has the silver crystal to help her heal quickly and didn't Mina say earlier when you called on your communicator that Seiya was going to stay with Serena. We both know that Seiya will do anything to protect Serena, so don't worry. I just hope that everyone else is okay. What did you tell Amy to tell the teacher tomorrow at school.  
  
Luna - I told her to tell the teacher that Serena was in the hospital and that if she wanted more details to call Serena's mom Irene. I didn't know what else to tell her.  
  
Luna looks at Artemis and he is smiling at her. Luna is confused at to what could make him so happy when everything is going so bad.  
  
Luna - What has you so happy?  
  
Artemis - I was just thinking back to what Serena did for us the Sunday before she got hurt. It was so sweet of her. I never knew her to be so considerate of anyone.  
  
Luna - I know but remember this is Serena we're talking about. She's not a big clumsy, crybaby who is late for everything. She even brought her grades up. I'm so proud of her. She can still be a bit klutzy, lazy or whiny but would you want her any other way. I wouldn't and I still can't believe she doesn't pig out like she used to. I mean she still eats a lot........  
  
Artemis - like a pig  
  
Luna - but so much more polite.  
  
Artemis - I know. I'm proud of her too. Do you remember that morning.  
  
Luna looks at Artemis and shakes her head and they both start to reminisce.  
  
- flashback to April 10 Serena's room 8 a.m. the day before she gets hurt -  
  
Luna and Artemis are sleeping on Serena's bed since she got up early to study a little bit. What they didn't know was that their princess was downstairs fixing them breakfast. Serena tiptoed up the stairs and quietly let herself into her room. She smiled when she saw the couple curled around each other asleep. She looked at the tray with the tuna on it and opened a drawer in her night stand and pulled out two small boxes. One box is black the other one is white. She puts them on the tray beside each feline's favorite food. Who would have thought that Artemis favorite food is fruit cocktail, while Luna's is tuna. She set the tray on the floor. She sat down beside the cats.  
  
Serena - Luna, Artemis get up I have a surprise for you.  
  
Luna and Artemis start to get up out of the bed when Serena stops them. She puts the tray on the bed.  
  
Serena - Surprise. I made you guys your favorite foods. I know you two don't have official birthdays so I'm celebrating today as your birthday. I got you guys a gift and made you breakfast in bed.  
  
Luna - You didn't have to do that.  
  
Artemis - Yeah, we know you love us. This is really sweet of you.  
  
Serena - I know i didn't why don't you read the card on the top of your packages than you can open them, than you can eat.  
  
They look at the note on their gift and start to cry.  
  
Luna,  
  
I know I complain a lot about everything, but you always  
stood by me. Thank you. I don't just see you as my  
guardian, I feel like you've been a mother to me. You've  
helped me to grow and I love you. You look like a cat  
but you have the heart of an angel. I love you, mama Luna.  
  
Serena  
  
Artemis,  
  
I know I haven't known you as long as I have Luna, but  
you've still been there for me just as she has. When Mina  
went to stay with the others you decided to stay with me  
and Luna. I thank you. You have taught me responsibility and  
have been like a father to me. You make look like a cat but you  
have the soul and heart of an angel. I love you, papa Artemis.  
  
Serena  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at Serena than rubbed up to her. She took each box and opened it. In Artemis' box was a black collar with a white ball hanging off of it. In Luna's box is a white collar with a black ball hanging on it. They looked at her confused. She took the collars and put them on.  
  
Serena - I made these so that when our communicators go off you can hear and talk to us. You twist the ball and a little screen come out of it and you can talk to whoever sent the call. they are made to work with our communicators. So when we a call is made you two will hear the beeps also. I wanted you two to have some sort of way to talk to us without having to stay with one of us all the time.  
  
Both - Thank you, these will come in real handy.  
  
Serena - Now you two can get started on Diana.  
  
Luna and Artemis both go bright red. Serena start laughing and leaves them to eat and relax.  
  
- end flashback -  
  
Luna - I still can't believe she thinks we're trying to have Diana.  
  
Artemis - Well aren't we?  
  
Luna starts to go red and Artemis start to cuddle up to her when their communicators start beeping.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be sort of short. It will be about them getting to know each other. If you want to be updated send me a email. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS for reading. Ja! 


	6. Falling Deeper into Love

Chapter 5 - Falling Deeper into Love  
  
Darien and Kaykuu are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Both lost in their thoughts. She is thinks she'll never have a chance with Darien and he's thinks he'll never have a chance with her.  
  
Darien - May I call you Kakyuu?  
  
Kakyuu - Of, course. If I can call you Darien.  
  
Darien - Of, course.  
  
Kakyuu - Who was that little girl in the pictures at your house with the pink hair?  
  
Darien - That's my future daughter.  
  
Kakyuu looks upset and confused how can it be his future daughter. How could he have pictures of his future daughter. He must have seen how confused she looked.  
  
Darien - Would you like for me to explain to you mine and Serena's past?  
  
Kakyuu - Yes, if you don't mind.  
  
Darien told her everything about their past. He started with the Moon Kingdom and ended when he went to America. He looked up at Kakyuu and could see tears in her eyes.  
  
Darien - What is wrong?  
  
Kakyuu - I never knew she had went thru so much. It's a wonder she is so innocent and forgiving as she is.  
  
Darien - Not, really. She is destined to rule the New Silver Millennium. She's just about an exact copy of her mother. Queen Serenity is all that is pure, just like Serena. She'll make a wonderful queen someday. She'll make someone real happy someday.  
  
Kakyuu couldn't believe her ears. What did he mean she would make someone happy? Weren't they supposed to be together.  
  
Kakyuu - What did you mean she will make someone happy?  
  
Darien - I ...................  
  
Darien never got to finish the statement for his and Kakyuu's communicators started beeping.  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Leave a review. If i have a chapter written by Thursday I'm going to post it. I'm going to try and post a chapter every Thursday till this story is finished. If you want me to email you when I update leave an email. I know this chapter is short but all will be revealed in the next chapter. THANKS!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6 True Love Wakes Up!

Chapter 6 - True Love Wakes Up!  
  
Everyone - We'll be right there!  
  
Mercury Crystal Power  
  
Healer Star Power  
  
Mars Crystal Power  
  
Protector Star Power  
  
Venus Crystal Power  
  
Healer Star Power  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power  
  
Creator Star Power  
  
Saturn Crystal Power  
  
Lover Star Power  
  
Neptune Crystal Power  
  
Uranus Crystal Power  
  
Pluto Crystal Power  
  
Destroyer Star Power  
  
They formed a circle and teleported to the hospital waiting room,where they found Tuxedo Mask and Princess Kakyuu just starting to go down the hall towards Serena's room.  
  
- Serena's Room -  
  
Seiya stood up pulled out his head set.  
  
Fighter Star Power  
  
She stood between Serena's bed and the glowing silver light. She is about to attack when the other senshi burst into the door. They can see a shape starting to form in the light. The Sol Senshi recognize the shape and get down on one knee. The Starlights are confused.  
  
Uranus - kneel before Queen Serenity.  
  
Starlights - Queen Serenity?  
  
Q. S. - That's correct. I am Serena's mother from the Moon Kingdom. I have come to wake up my daughter and tell you scouts to find her cousin, Sailor Sun. She knows who he is. Only she can tell you who he is in this time.  
  
She walks over to Serena and lovingly strokes the side of her face.  
  
Q.S. - Serenity, it's time to wake up. Everyone is here and waiting for you. I think you've worried them enough, don't you?  
  
Serena starts to open her eyes. The first person she sees is her mother. She squeals and wraps her arms around her.  
  
Serena - Oh, mother, I've missed you so much!  
  
Q.S. - I know Serena, I know. I must go now, but you'll see me again soon. I love you!  
  
Serena - I love you too, mother.  
  
Queen Serenity starts to glow and fade.  
  
Q.S. - Serena, I approve, so be happy dearest, be happy.  
  
She fades away. Everyone but Serena, Darien, Trista, and Luna are confused by what the queen had said. They detransfrom.  
  
Amara - What is she talking about, kitten? What does she approve?  
  
Serena looks at each person in the room stares into their eyes for a second before she looks to the next person. The last person she looks at is Seiya and she locks eyes with him.  
  
Serena - I'll explain everything tomorrow after I get out of the hospital.  
  
She starts to yawn and Raye takes that as her cue to usher everyone out of the room.  
  
Raye - Alright everybody out. We still have school tomorrow and these one - pointing to the Starlights - still have to sign in at school and go see their manager.  
  
Serena - I want Darien, Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Trista, and Luna to stay behind. Everyone else goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow after school. Artemis I want you to go with the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Everyone hugs her before they walk out the door and head home. Luna jumps into Serena's lap, while Trista and Kakyuu are offered the only chairs in the room.  
  
- Meanwhile in space -  
  
Rejar - Krue, Sueila, I want you to make sure that Gian and Jenice are awakened from stasis the minute we land on Earth.  
  
Both - Yes, sir.  
  
With that Krue and Sueila leave Rejar sitting in a control room. Rejar is staring at the Earth and thinking. Soon, Serenity, soon. I will have my revenge and I will control the Galaxy.  
  
- Back to Serena's Room -  
  
Serena - We will tell the others tomorrow, but we will tell these two tonight.  
  
Seiya an Kakyuu look at each other than at the others in the room.  
  
Trista - Are you sure?  
  
Darien and Serena nod their heads.  
  
Darien - We've waited long enough.  
  
Serena - We've fallen in love with someone else and haven't been together for a long time.  
  
Darien - We broke-up a week after you guys left. We just make it seem to the others that we are still together.  
  
Trista - They are worried the others will be upset over Rini.  
  
Seiya - Who is Rini?  
  
Darien - Rini is Serena's child. She's mine and Serena's from the future.  
  
Kakyuu - Is that the little girl you have all of the pictures of in your apartment, she has pink hair.  
  
Darien nods his head. Seiya and Kakyuu are heartbroken to find out that Serena and Darien have a child. Trista sees this and interjects.  
  
Trista - Was their child. She's not Darien's anymore. When they fell in love with another that changed their future.  
  
- the fellow senshi -  
  
Amara - Do you think kitten will tell us tomorrow who the Sun senshi is?  
  
Hotaru - Maybe that's what she is telling Trista.  
  
Yolchi - Why don't we ask her when she gets back. We can go ahead and get ready for school, while we wait for her.  
  
Taiki - That sounds like a good idea to me.  
  
Ami - Me, too.  
  
Raye - Did you girls get a crown for your birthday?  
  
Sol Senshi - Yes.  
  
Toji - Serena came to Raye's room last night and gave her a crown.  
  
Everyone - WHAT!!! REALLY???  
  
Raye - Yep! So what do we want to do for her birthday?  
  
Hotaru - I've come up with the perfect idea. Why don't we get her a crown with all of our symbols in our stones and the biggest stone will be a moon made out of a diamond.  
  
Lita - We'll have to wait till we find out who the Sun guy is so we can have his stone put on there.  
  
They all agree and seperate to get ready for school.  
  
- Back to Serena's room -  
  
Seiya - So, why are you telling us?  
  
Serena - Darien fell in love with Princess Kakyuu and I love you Seiya.  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu just looked at each other and hug the one they love. Serena looks at Luna and Trista.  
  
Serena - Trista, you know that tomorrow after we get the Sun senshi we will have to tell my parents everything.  
  
Luna - Why?  
  
Trista - They will be targeted to hurt Serena. It will be easier to protect them if she moves them into her house.  
  
Luna - So, that's why you told Artemis to go with the other scouts. I'm staying with you and don't argue with me.  
  
Serena - I wasn't going to, I was going to suggest you let me change you into your human form for tonight so they don't kick you out.  
  
Luna - Oh!  
  
A white glow formed around Serena and Luna. When the glow was gone in Luna's place was her human form.  
  
Darien - Princess Kakyuu, why don't you stay at my apartment till we move into Serena's house.  
  
Kakyuu - Call me Kakyuu, this means you four also.  
  
Serena - Alright, Darien are you going to move in tomorrow when we do. (pointing to Luna and Seiya)  
  
Darien - Yes, what floor will I be on?  
  
By this time, Serena is still holding Seiya's hand and both of them are asleep. He had crawled into bed with her and was sleeping beside her. Trista motions for Darien and Kakyuu to follow her, while Luna takes a seat and watches the sleeping couple. Trista goes on to explain how the house is set up and that Darien's room in on the fourth floor with Kakyuu, Seiya, and Serena. She bids them a good night and teleports home.  
  
I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. The first person to guess who the Sun senshi is gets to be named his girlfriend in this story. I'l need your real name. So let me know what you think. Thanks!!!!! Review!! Review!! Review!!! 


	8. The Sun Senshi is Who?

Chapter 7 - The Sun Senshi is Who?????  
  
Trista teleported to her room just as everyone was making it downstairs for breakfast. She takes a quick shower and rushes downstairs for breakfast. She enters the dining room only to be met with silence and everyone's eyes upon her. She timidly sits down and waits for the questions to start.  
  
Amara - Did she tell you who the Sun senshi is?  
  
Michelle - Amara, you could at least let her eat be fore you start grilling her.  
  
Amara - Okay.  
  
Michelle - So did she tell you who he is?  
  
Trista shakes her head and starts to eat her breakfast. She can feel everyone's eyes upon her. She knows they want to know what happened last night, but it's not her place to tell them. She got up from the table and took her plate into the kitchen. She walked past the other senshi and out the door on her way to school. The others just stared at her.  
  
Mina - She didn't tell us anything.  
  
Yaten - Calm down, Mina. Maybe Serena told her not to tell us.  
  
Everyone agrees with Yaten and head off for school.  
  
- Serena's Room -  
  
Luna watched as Serena and Seiya slept in each others arms. Seiya started to wake up. She motioned for him to come to the door. He untangled himself from Serena and stumbled over towards Luna.  
  
Luna - Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. We can bring her something back.  
  
Seiya agreed and went over to place a kiss on Serena's forehead. Then walked out of the door with Luna, positive that Serena wouldn't awaken for a few more hours. Unbeknownst to them both Serena was awake and waiting for them to leave. She picked up the phone beside her bed and made a call.  
  
Serena - I need you to bring your girlfriend to the temple today about 4. I have something I need to tell you. Alright, I'll see you then. I love you too, bye.  
  
Serena hung up the phone just as she heard someone coming towards her room. She decided to act like she was still asleep. A few minutes later Seiya and Luna came back into the room.  
  
Luna - I told you she would still be asleep. Why don't you go into her bathroom and freshen up and we can wake her when you get done.  
  
Seiya agrees and steps into the bathroom. He comes back out about fifteen minutes later, looking a little better. He starts to wake her up when her parents, Sammy, and Andrew coming walking into the room. Seiya looked around the room for Luna and noticed her outside the door, motioning for him to be quiet.  
  
Andrew - Has she woken up yet?  
  
Seiya - Yes, the doctors said she go home as soon as he checks her again at noon.  
  
Irene - Oh, my poor baby.  
  
Sammy - shouldn't we wake her up since it's almost noon.  
  
Sammy walks over to Serena and lightly nudges her shoulder all the while whispering for her to wake up. She opens her eyes and smiles at everyone. She thinks for few seconds and Luna transforms back into her cat shape and runs down the hall and out of the hospital.  
  
Serena - Mom, Dad I need you to meet me at the temple today at 4. The same goes for Andrew and Sammy, but I need you guys to also bring your girlfriends and Molly and Melvin. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to take a nap, before they release me. I love you guys.  
  
They each hug her and tell her they will see her later at the temple. Seiya sat down beside her bed and closed his eyes when he felt a slight tug on his hand. He looked up to see Serena smiling at him and patting the bed beside her. He smiled at her and climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her, both falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
A few hours later Serena and Seiya sit and wait for the non-senshi to arrive at the temple. They didn't have to wait long because they saw Andrew and his girlfriend walking a few steps in front of Sammy, his girlfriend ,her parents, Molly and Melvin. They saw Serena and Seiya waiting at the bottom of the steps waiting for them. They hurried over to the couple and greeted them. They started up the stairs, when they got close to the top Serena and Seiya separated and Serena stood next to her mother. Her parents looked at her questioningly. She shook her head.  
  
Serena: I'll explain why we separated at the meeting.  
  
Her parents just nod their head and see all of Serena's friends there. They guess these are the people that Serena's is wanting to meet with. Serena looks around and sees that the only people missing are Darien, Kakyuu, Luna and Artemis. She nods her head and looks at the other scouts.  
  
Raye - When are you wanting to start the meeting? Why are we even having this meeting in the first place?  
  
Serena - We have to wait for Darien, Kakyuu, Luna and Artemis.  
  
Sammy - Why are we waiting for your cat before you tell us what is going on?  
  
Seiya - Like Serena said everything will be explained when everyone is here.  
  
They only have to wait a few more minutes before they see Kakyuu carrying Luna and a few steps behind her was Darien carrying Artemis. The two couples smile at everyone and see they are the last to arrive. Ken, Serena's father get up from the deck chair he was sitting on and offers it to Kakyuu. She nods her head at him in thanks and takes a seat.  
  
Amara - So will someone please tell me what this is all about.  
  
Serena looks at Darien then Trista. Trista nods her head and stands up next to Serena and grabs her hand, while Darien grabs the other.  
  
Serena - We called you all here to tell the 6 non-senshi about us and to tell one who he is and to welcome another to our group.  
  
She looks at everyone and nods her head as she looks at each of them.  
  
Serena - I am Sailor Moon. I will also be known as Neo-Queen Serenity when the time comes.  
  
Sammy - How do we know your not just saying that?  
  
Serena - Let me explain everything and then I'll show you. Amy is Sailor Mercury. Raye is Sailor Mars. Lita is Sailor Jupiter. Mina is Sailor Venus. These four are also know as the Inner Senshi. Trista is Sailor Pluto. Amara is Sailor Uranus. Michelle is Sailor Neptune. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. These four are also known as the Outer Senshi. These eight are the royal guards for me Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Darien is Prince Darien of the Planet Earth. The woman in the red is Princess Kakyuu from the Planet Kakyuu. You all know who the Three Lights are but what you don't know is that: Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter. Taiki is Sailor Star Maker. Yaten is Sailor Star Healer.  
  
Seiya: Do you want me to introduce the others.  
  
Serena shakes her head no.  
  
Serena: The man in gray is Toji Kou he is Sailor Star Protector. The man in indigo is Kiley Kou, Taiki's twin brother, he is Sailor Star Creator. The man in forest green is Kenji Kou, he is Sailor Star Lover. The man in burgundy is Yolchi Kou, he is Sailor Star Destroyer. The will join with the Three Lights to form the band Shooting Stars.  
  
Yaten: How did you know all of this.  
  
Serena: I'm pretty sure that Hotaru explained this to you before didn't you Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru shook her head yes. Serena went on to explain everything for those who didn't know about the Moon Kingdom. When she finished talking she noticed that everyone was looking at her strange.  
  
Trista: How did you know all of that? I didn't think that you would have those kind of memories!  
  
Kiley: What do you mean those type of memories?  
  
Serena: She means that I remembered things I shouldn't have remembered. But, what her and Luna don't know is that I've always known about being Princess Serenity. Don't ask me how but I remember everything from the Moon Kingdom. I remembered everything before I was in grade school.  
  
Luna: You mean to tell me that you've never needed me to tell you anything about your past.  
  
Serena: Nope! I even remembered who I was after Beryl was killed. I even have full use of my powers as Eternal Moon, I just can't use them or I could die.  
  
Raye - What do you mean, have use of your full powers?  
  
Serena: I have to call upon the silver crystal and you know that when I use that it drains my powers.  
  
Everyone nods their heads.  
  
Lita: That still doesn't explain why you told us about the Moon Kingdom in such detail.  
  
Serena: Ah, I was giving the Sun Knight his memories. Didn't you see the shocked looks on their faces. I'll bet you also didn't know that someone is also dating Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Everyone looked shocked.  
  
Serena: But before i tell you who the Sun Knight is, Darien and I have something to tell you.  
  
Darien: That's right. Serena and I have decided to break-up because we have fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Hotaru: What about Rini? Don't you care what happens to her?  
  
Trista: Rini will still be born. That just means she won't be Darien's daughter. The Rini that they would have had together would be different from the one we've already met.  
  
Michelle: So who do you to want to be with?  
  
Serena: I love Seiya, and Darien wants to be with Princess Kakyuu. Now that is out of the way I will tell you who the Sun Senshi is and I will introduce Sailor Galaxia to you. She came to me about two weeks after we found out about the new enemy. She asked me if she could stay on Earth and help protect it from evil. I told her yes. Sailor Galaxia is Hope Carver.  
  
Sammy turns to look at his girlfriend. She just shakes her head yes and hugs him. Sammy looks at his sister confused.  
  
Sammy: I thought you were going to prove to us that you are who you say you are.  
  
Serena: I will after I give the Sun senshi back his sun crystal.  
  
She walks and stands in front of Andrew and Sammy and held out her hand. In her hand was a stone the color of the sun. The stone starts to glow when she turns toward her brother Sammy.  
  
Serena: Sammy you are the Sun Knight. Take your destiny as you take this stone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like this story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed. The next chapter will be out soon. I'll also be giving personally thanks at the beginng of it. REVIEW and tell me what you want to have happen next.


	9. Let the Eternal Training begin!

Chapter 8 -

by: trunksvegetafrodo

Sammy reaches out his hand to touch the stone in Serena's hand. As he touches the stone a soft glow starts around him and the stone. The stone levitates off of Serena's hand and disappears into Sammy's body. He starts to glow brighter, when all of a sudden the Sol Senshi, start to glow. Their planetary symbol appears on their foreheads. They turn into their respective royalty ( you know there is one prince). As Serena turns into Princess Serenity, you catch a glimpse of Neo-Queen Serenity, before she finishes.

The Senshi from Kinmoku transform and watch as Serena's parents, Molly, Melvin, Andrew, and his girlfriend Rita all start to glow. When the glow disappears each couple is wearing outfits from their respective planets. Serena's parents are wearing clothing from the sun kingdom, Molly and Melvin are dressed from the Moon Kingdom, and Andrew and Rita are dressed from the Earth Kingdom. A light goes from Serena to each couple and Sammy. The light disappears a few minutes later. The three couples and Sammy collapse to the ground. The same glow hits the Sol Senshi and they collapse, along with Luna and Artemis. Serena sighs and detransforms. She starts to fall and Seiya rushes to catch her as the other Starlights rush to catch their girls.

"What happened?" asks a worried Kakyuu as she strokes Darien's hair.

"I gave them back their memories from the Silver Millennium." Serena replies as she loses consciousness. Seiya cradles her in his arms as the others start to wake. They groan and look to Seiya. Luna and Artemis run to Serena.

"What happened to Serena?" asks Raye.

"She used to much energy and wore herself out. We'll take her back to the house and wait for her to wake-up." replies Luna. The group nods and the Starlights help everyone up and they walk to the mansion they have started calling, Moonlight Palace. Seiya places Serena on the couch and the others decide to go and eat. They are shocked when they walk into the dining room to find that six more chairs have been added. Each chair is in their color and has their name embroidered on it. They sit and suddenly their food appears before them. They are just starting to eat when Serena walks in. Seiya rushes to her and helps her sit. They eat and talk of the memories they've regained.

Sammy yawns and the group laughs.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Serena says with a smile. They walk up to the second floor and down the hall they pass the Inner rooms and go up to the third floor. On the third floor they stop in front of the white and black doors.

"These rooms are Luna and Artemis'. I'll also let each of you know that until you are married or bonded the rooms won't combine into one room." Serena states and starts walking down the hall again. The group follows and they go up to the fourth floor where they find ten doors. The first set of doors on the right are royal blue and crimson, the second set are gold and bronze. The first set of doors on the left are sea foam green and peach, the second set are black and lavender, the third set are blue and purple.

royal blue - crimson Kakyuu and Darien

gold - bronze Sammy and Hope

seafoam green - peach Melvin and Molly

black - lavender Andrew and Rita

blue - purple Ken and Irene Tsukino

They notice a door at the end of the hall and enter it they enter another floor and find that a hallway separates two doors. One door is white and the other is red. The name Serenity is written in red on the white door and Seiya is written on the other door in white the men follow Seiya to his room while the women follow Serena they all gasp. The carpet is a pristine white. The only color in her room is the red of the accent pieces in her room, like throw pillows and cushions. They walk into her bathroom and everything is the exact opposite almost everything is red with the tub, shower, sink and toilet being white. They look and find that her huge walk-in closet in triple the size of theirs. They also notice that while most of their clothes are in their favorite colors hers is like a rainbow, since she doesn't really like to wear white all the time.

Seiya's room is the exact opposite of Serena's. His clothes like the others are mostly in his favorite colors of red. They meet back as a group in the hall between the two rooms when suddenly Serena tenses. She runs down the stairs and over to a wall. She pushes an invisible button and the wall opens. The others follow her down into an underground room. She sits in front of a huge computer and starts typing. The others are dumbfounded, they didn't even know that this room existed. Luna and Artemis realize that this room looks exactly like one found on the Moon during the Silver Millennium. Serena shakes them out of their stupors.

"There is an attack in the park. Transform." she shouts.

Moon Eternal

Fighter Star Power

Mercury Crystal Power

Healer Star Power

Mars Crystal Power

Protector Star Power

Venus Crystal Power

Healer Star Power

Jupiter Crystal Power

Creator Star Power

Saturn Crystal Power

Lover Star Power

Neptune Crystal Power

Uranus Crystal Power

Pluto Crystal Power

Destroyer Star Power

Kinmoku Crystal Power

Galaxia Crystal Power

Sun Crystal Power

Sammy transforms into a golden tux with mask and Darien just transforms like usually with his rose. They run from the house and to the park their they find a couple being attacked by a huge snake with two heads, with a man standing on it's back. The man is tall with masculine yet sensual features. He is wearing black tunic and black pants. His hair is a golden brown and his eyes are unusual. One is aqua while the other is green.

Tuxedo throws a rose while Sammy throws a ball of light. The Starlights attack the snake together while the Sol Senshi attack the man controlling the snake.

Kinmoku Fusion Tempest

Star Serious Laser

Star Gentle Uterus

Star Sensitive Inferno

Star Serious Sniper

Star Gentle Evolution

Star Sensitive Wall

Star Silent Scream

The attacks combine and hit the snake.

Mercury Aqua Rhapsody

Mars Flame Sniper

Jupiter Oak Evolution

Venus Love and Beauty Shock

Uranus World Shaking

Neptune Deep Submerge

Pluto Dead Scream

The attack hit the man but it didn't faze him. He raises his hands and a bright yellow glow flows towards the girls. Saturn raises her glaive and shouts "Saturn Silent Wall". It protects the girls and the man spots Sailor Moon.

"Ah, so you came with the scouts and who are these new editions, Sailor Moon." the mysterious man says.

"Sailor Moon, nows your chance destroy the snake." shouts Fighter. She nods her head and starts her attack and shouts, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." The snake transforms back into the couples pet dogs. The man disappeared before the snake was hit. He disappeared in a swirl green smoke.

The scouts go back to the mansion and sit in the game room. Amy is the first to speak.

"Did you see that when combined our attacks it didn't even phase that guy. I don't think we could have done anything to him alone." she says sadly.

"We barely even hurt that snake and we combine our attacks," Taiki says.

"We need more power." says Raye.

All but Serena nods her head. She gets up and walks out of the room. They all watch confused as she leaves. They talk quietly amongst themselves all the while wondering what was wrong with Serena. She reappears fifteen minutes later and transforms into her princess form. They all bow before her. She calls forth the silver crystal.

"I have talked with my mother, Queen Serenity, she says that I must take you to your final form the Eternal."

The scouts look at each other. 'What Eternal form?'

She sees their questioning gazes. "You know how Eternal Sailor Moon is my ultimate Sailor Moon for before I become Queen. Well, you each have a final form. For the girls it's Eternal and for the guys it's your prince forms and then later king forms. Since each of you are the soulmates of a princess soon to be queen." They all nod their heads. "I need you each to have your henshin device out." Each princess pulls out their planet pens, the Starlights pull our their star mics, Darien pulls out his rose and Sammy pulls out his stone.

"No, Darien call forth your Golden Crystal." He puts the rose away and brings his crystal forth.

The order she changes them in:

Sun(Sammy)

Earth (Darien)

Mercury

Mars

Jupiter

Venus

Pluto

Uranus

Neptune

Saturn

Fighter

Maker

Healer

Kinmoku

Galaxia

Protector

Creator

Lover

Destroyer

She stands before each person and uses the crystal to change the henshin device. The girls all get lockets. Each locket is in the shape of a heart with wings. (I'll tell you the colors of the lockets after they transform for the first time.)

Each male gets a ring. Darien's and Sammy's crystals are the gems for their respective rings. The Starlights gems are their favorite color.

"Now I want you to each transform. The phrase will come to you."

Each girl cups her hands around their locket and says:

Mercury Eternal

Mars Eternal

Jupiter Eternal

Venus Eternal

Pluto Eternal

Uranus Eternal

Neptune Eternal

Saturn Eternal

Kinmoku Eternal

Galaxia Eternal

They are surround by feathers. They are wearing uniforms very similar to Eternal Moon's, but only three colors on each uniform: white, their Primary color, and their secondary color. (I'll explain the colors using Mercury,then say what each scouts colors are)

Mercury's bodice is white. The heart on her locket is blue while the wings on it are amethyst. The sleeve on her bodice are blue trimmed in amethyst. Her skirt is two layers instead of three. The top layer is blue the second layer is amethyst. Her boots are exactly like Moon's except her stripe is blue and the symbol for Mercury is in amethyst. Instead of a tiara she has the symbol for Mercury in blue upon her forehead. She also has wings like Eternal Moon.

Character Primary Color Secondary Color

1.) Mercury Blue Amethyst

2.) Mars Red Gray

3.) Venus Orange Yellow

4.) Jupiter Green Indigo

5.) Saturn Deep Purple Forest Green

6.) Uranus Navy Blue Aqua

7.) Neptune Aqua Navy Blue

8.) Pluto Black Burgundy

9.) Kinmoku Crimson Royal Blue

10.) Galaxia Bronze Soft Gold

The boys put on their rings and say:

Sun Eternal

Earth Eternal

Fighter Eternal

Maker Eternal

Healer Eternal

Protector Eternal

Creator Eternal

Lover Eternal

Destroyer Eternal

(I'll use Sammy as an example for their new uniforms and post their colors like I did for the girls.)

The men are surround by a light in the color and transform. Sailor Sun is wearing an outfit that's similar to Darien's prince outfit. The shirt, pants and outside of his cape are soft gold color. The guards on his shoulders and wrists are bronze. The scabbard and handle of his sword are bronze and the inside of his cloak is bronze.

Character Primary color Secondary Color 

1.) Earth Royal Blue Crimson

2.) Fighter Red White

3.) Maker Amethyst Blue

4.) Protector Gray Red

5.) Healer Yellow Orange

6.) Creator Indigo Green

7.) Lover Forest Green Dark Purple

8.) Destroyer Burgundy Black

9.) Sun Soft Gold Bronze

They detransform and all go to bed. The next morning is Saturday and they are going to start their training again. All the senshi but Serena meet in the dining room the next morning. The senshi smile as they watch the non-senshi talk and ask questions.

"What are we to do while you train?" Asks Ken.

The sailors look at each other then to Serena as she walks into the room with her nose buried in a book. She doesn't even look up as she sits down and replies," You can stay here and do nothing or you can go shopping for some new clothes. I didn't want to get you to many things, since I didn't know what you would want. I'm afraid that you won't be able to back to work till we destroy this new enemy and find Sailor Cosmos."

The others look at her in disbelief. She never once looked up from her reading and the senshi were sure that no one had mentioned Sailor Cosmos to her.

"For the next few weeks the Sol Senshi will be training with me. I expect the rest of you to start training in swords and martial arts till I'm thru with the girls." Serena says with such authority that the others can only shake their heads dumbly, but the moment is broken and they all fall over with huge sweatdrops (like in the anime, when one is shocked) when whe looks up and says "Let's eat!" and proceeds to start eating.

They get back into their chairs and start eating. As soon as the dishes disappear Serena stands and motions for the others to remain seated. She walks towards the non-senshi. She hands all three women a platinum credt card. "I want you to take these cards and buy yourself some clothes. Hope, Trista, i was wondering if you two would go with them and protect them? Call if you need us." The two senshi nod and the eight walk out of the dining room.

Serena motions for the rest to follow her. They walk into the training room to find the huge room divided into two rooms.

"I will take a different senshi with me each day to train. I expect the rest of you to practicing sword fighting or martial arts." She turns to the girls, "you will not be allowed to discuss the training with anyone else till after the rest are trained. Each of you will have different training to suite your strong points."

Everyone nods. "I will start my training with Mercury."

sailormoonsailormoonsailormoonsailormoon

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next few chapters will be one or two of the girls training each. Read and review.


End file.
